


What Do You Want?

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Longing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas and Robert are both disappointed after the last season and the horrible world cup that went wrong for both of their teams. Robert has mused about leaving Bayern München in public for months, and Thomas tries one last time to show him what he will give up if he does...





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dearest Janie94,
> 
> I thought that you might perhaps need some cheering up, and I wanted to give you another reason to sweat than just the unbearable heat. Knowing that you are always torn between your love for Müllendowski and Leweus, I decided to give you both. I really hope that you will enjoy reading this fic I wrote for you, my dear! :-*

Thomas had made himself comfortable on Robert's large couch when the dark-haired striker came home from running some errands, his socks-covered feet resting on Robert's coffee table.

He was reading in one of the old magazines Robert hadn't bothered to throw into the container for the scrap paper so far, but he looked up from the article when Robert stopped on the threshold, returning Robert's annoyed gaze calmly.

“I can't remember having invited you over, Müller,” he stated, and Thomas nodded in agreement. “No, you hadn't. But if I had waited for you to actually invite me, then it would probably already be snowing outside until this will happen. I really didn't want to wait that long. Besides, you didn't explicitly tell me to stay away from you, and you didn't ask me to give the key back to you, so I took the freedom to invite myself in to make you listen to me.”

“I see.” Robert narrowed his eyes, stalking over to the coffee table to clean it from the old magazines, and it wasn't lost on the younger one that he was careful to avoid his intense gaze. “And what do you want – now that you're here?”

Thomas smiled briefly, not giving up his relaxed posture. He had to crane his neck to look up at Robert from his sitting position, but it didn't seem to bother him much. “The question here is not what I want, but what you might want - and what you are about to throw away so carelessly, Lewy. I'm here to remind you of what you'll be missing if you keep pushing me away like that, and to do that thoroughly and show you that I'm caring about your happiness deeply I brought something with me today – someone, actually.”

Robert's hand hovered over the table, the magazines forgotten, and he stared at Thomas with both surprise and mistrust, but Thomas' smile only deepened. He took his phone to type a quick message, his bi-colored eyes sparkling as he held the other man's gaze.

Robert had just recovered from his surprise and opened his mouth to ask him what this was all about when light footsteps announced the arrival of another unexpected visitor. Thomas watched Robert's head snap around to the door, a strangled noise escaping him when he recognized the newcomer.

“Marco, what the heck are you doing here?” he stammered, his eyes darting back and forth between the blond leaning against the door frame and Thomas sitting on his couch. Marco remained silent and just smiled, leaving it up to Thomas to explain his presence in Robert's house.

Thomas rose to his feet with one elegant and fluent move, his hand cupping Robert's head to pull him in for a rough kiss. “It's our last free weekend before the season starts, and I thought it best to give you a good reason to remember a few things you seem to have forgotten lately.”

“I see,” Robert repeated, licking over his from Thomas' fierce kiss swollen lips. “And what has Marco to do with those things you want me to remember?”

“Actually quite a lot, my precious one. I've always known that you never stopped... caring about one another, and it is about time that I finally show you that I don't mind that you're still having feelings for each other.” Thomas drew back a little bit, but he didn't release Robert's head from his grip, stroking the short hairs at the nape of his neck with his thumb as he looked at the blond Dortmunder watching them silently over Robert's shoulder.

“He's all yours, Marco. Just make sure that you'll make him happy and satisfy him.”

 

***

 

It was a good thing that Robert had a rather comfortable armchair in his bedroom, granting Thomas a good view on the large bed when he sat down on it. Robert looked as if he couldn't really process what was happening to him, but he let Marco undress him and kiss him without objection, and his excitement about the forthcoming things was already visible, tenting his jeans.

Thomas shifted his weight when his own interest in what was about to happen made his jeans become pretty tight as well, but he was fine with just being a watcher for the time being. He had undressed his shirt before sitting down in the chair, because it was still hot and he suspected that the next hours would make him sweat even more, but he had decided to keep his jeans on for a while longer and not undress fully like the other two men.

Robert moaned softly into Marco's mouth when the blond explored it with his tongue when they were finally naked, kneeling on the bed and embracing each other. It was a beautiful sight, Marco's red-blond hair and his still rather pale skin building a nice contrast to Robert's tan and his dark hair. Thomas was surprised and relieved at the same time that he didn't feel as jealous as he'd secretly feared that he would feel when watching his boyfriend make out like that with his first man. He hoped that his feelings wouldn't change when they would finally really sleep with each other, and he kept his expression controlled when Marco turned his head to glance at him.

“What do you want me to do with him, Thomas?” Marco's voice was as controlled as Thomas' face, almost casual, but Thomas' ears caught the slight hoarseness nevertheless, and he allowed a small pleased smile to curl at his lips.

“Everything, Marco. My precious one likes to be fucked as you surely remember, and he likes to fuck himself just as much. Just make sure that he's satisfied in the end.” Marco's eyes lit up at that, but Thomas raised his hand before Marco turned his head away again. “There is one thing I'd like to know – if you'll still be able to make him come untouched after the long time you weren't together.”

Marco's jaw worked, and he stared at Thomas for a moment. “Okay,” he said after a moment, going back to kiss Robert for a few more minutes without commenting on Thomas' challenge. The familiarity between them struck Thomas, the tenderness when Marco whispered softly into Robert's ears while tracing along his features with gentle lips. Thomas couldn't understand what the blond was saying, but Robert's response and the way he was looking at Marco and digging his fingers into Marco's shoulder blades was enough to prove to Thomas how much Robert must have longed for the man who'd been so important to him years ago.

Marco still knew him so well, finding the spots that would make Robert moan and shiver with ease, gently pressing him down onto the mattress to prepare him for what both of them craved for. Robert followed him willingly, closing his eyes and spreading his legs for the blond when Marco pushed his hand between his thighs after coating them with the lube Thomas had put on the nightstand before Robert had come home.

Thomas and Robert were together for little more than three years, and he still remembered how much Robert had suffered because of Marco at the beginning. The dark-haired Pole had talked about Marco only few times after he and Thomas had come together, but he hadn't needed to say anything for Thomas to realize that he still loved the blond and that a part of Robert would probably always love Marco. It had hurt pretty much at first, but Thomas had learned to live with Robert's past and his desire for another man, as Robert truly loved him and had never betrayed him or asked him to let him spend time with Marco.

Thomas had arranged himself with Robert's desire for another man, and he'd learned not to freak out secretly every time Robert mentioned Marco's name – when he got a message from him for example – and he had really thought that it would stay that way until things had started to go downhill because of the terrible last season. Robert wasn't happy in Munich any longer, talking in public about his wish to leave Bayern and transfer to another club, and it had become worse after the nightmare the world cup had turned out to become for both of their national teams.

The mere thought of losing Robert made Thomas' heart clench with fear and his throat tighten with a huge lump, and when Robert had refused to see him, Thomas' last desperate attempt to make him realize what he would give up if he left had been to call Marco.

Here he was now, watching his former rival preparing the man he was crazy in love with with uttermost care and the familiarity Robert and Marco had never lost over the years, wondering briefly if he'd just dug his own grave. What if Robert wanted to leave him when this night was over to be together with Marco in the future? What if Robert realized now that he'd always loved Marco more than he would ever love Thomas?

But it was too late to think about that now, to tell Marco to leave and finish what the blond had started himself. Thomas drew in a deep breath and willed his features to remain controlled and calm and not show his despair and his doubts, focusing his attention on Robert's feelings instead of his own.

His beautiful boyfriend was trembling in Marco's arms, his hips moving rhythmically to feel Marco's fingers deeper inside him, looking up at the blond with hooded eyes. “Missed you, Mars, missed you so.” Robert's huskily murmured words hurt Thomas less than he'd expected to feel hurt, and his heart ached for him that he hadn't allowed this to happen sooner.

His arousal had faded a little bit due to his sudden doubts, but it came back with full force when Robert craned his head to search for Thomas' gaze unexpectedly. Thomas somehow had thought that Robert had forgotten that he was even there, watching them, but when their eyes met, he could see that he'd been wrong with that. Robert knew that he was there, had known it the entire time, and the expression in his dark-blue eyes also told Thomas that his boyfriend was grateful and happy that he was there, sharing this experience with him.

“Love you, my precious,” Thomas mouthed at him, and Robert rewarded him with a smile, the first genuine smile Thomas got from him in weeks.

Marco kissed Robert again when he pushed three fingers into Robert's body, both men moaning and gasping softly with the sensation. Thomas' eyes traveled to the package that lay on the nightstand, and he'd made his decision when Marco pulled his fingers out and reached for it.

“I don't think that we'll need them, Marco. Do we?” Marco looked surprised, and he slowly shook his head, several emotions flickering over his face. “No, we don't. Are you sure?”

This pulled a weak chuckle from the man who was allowed to kiss and touch Robert like Marco had once been allowed to do for more than three years by now. “I should not be sure, I guess. But yeah, I am.”

“Oh well, thank you, Thomas.”

Marco coated his admittedly impressive cock with the lube, and Thomas felt sweat forming on his forehead. Sweat that came from his arousal as much as from the realization that Marco would possess what was his now, possess his precious treasure, make him scream and mark him in a way only Thomas should be allowed to do. He clenched his hands to tight fists as he stared at them, gritting his teeth when Marco made himself comfortable between Robert's damp legs. Of course Marco would take him like this, wanting to watch Robert when he made him come from his thrusts.

“Let me in, Lewy, please let me in. I need you to. I've longed so long for having you again.” Marco murmured, his eyes roaming greedily over the beautiful face of his former lover. Robert swallowed, wrapping his arms around the man who had once taken his virginity.

“Missed you, Marco. Missed you so damn much,” he choked out when Marco pushed his hips forward, entering him slowly. Thomas' jeans were tight, and his breathing was labored, but he didn't move, sitting motionless in his chair. Marco buried his face on Robert's shoulder when he was fully sheathed inside him, turning his head to kiss him with all he had after a moment. Robert kissed him back, his fingers carding through Marco's short red-blond hair.

Thomas saw images flashing before his mind's eyes, images of how they must have looked like when they had still been together. Even if he hadn't known about their past before this day, then he would know now that this wasn't their first time together, that they had done this before many times.

Marco started to move with a few experimental thrusts, and it didn't take long until they had found a good rhythm, their familiarity and their desire for each other helping them to set up a pace that suited them both. The blond changed his angle until Robert arched up with a strangled cry and a violent shudder, and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from jumping to his feet and tearing Marco away from the man he loved.

He could taste blood where he was biting his lip, but he forced his eyes open again, watching Marco pushing into his boyfriend all over again, the sweat of arousal glistening between his shoulder blades and on his pale backside. The sight aroused Thomas against his will, and the unbidden thought of how it would be like if he was allowed to fuck Marco rose in his mind. Thomas pushed it aside, sensing that it wouldn't take long until Robert would come. He was shivering and groaning the way he always did when he was close, and Thomas stumbled to his feet and over to the bed to kneel down before it and kiss Robert hard and desperate right when he arched from the mattress with the first wave of his orgasm.

Robert's teeth grazed his already torn bottom lip, but Thomas only deepened their kiss, drinking his gasps and sounds of pleasure from his mouth until Robert relaxed, lying limp and panting on the bed. Thomas drew back from his mouth to watch Marco shudder through his own height, going rigid when he painted Robert's tender walls with his release. The blond knelt between Robert's trembling thighs when it was over, his eyes closed while he waited for his breathing to slow down.

Thomas stared at the small puddle on Robert's six-pack where the dark-haired striker had spilled his load, searching for the tissues on the nightstand to wipe him clean.

“Congratulations, Marco, you still know how to do it.” Thomas flinched at the harsh sound of his voice that cut through the hot and heavy air like a whip, but Marco's expression didn't change when he met Thomas' hard glance. “Some things you never forget,” was all he said, adding after a tiny pause: “You're a lucky man, Thomas. I hope you know that.”

Thomas looked down at Robert, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I do, Marco. Believe me, I do.”

 

***

 

Thomas had lost the last pieces of his clothes some time ago, kneeling on the bed beside Robert and Marco. They had lain on the bed side by side without touching each other for a while, and when Thomas had thought that both men were good to go again he'd started to stroke and kiss Robert, ordering Marco to do the same until Robert had been hard and moaning again. Robert was sitting on the bed leaned against the headboard with Marco sitting in his lap now, bouncing up and down on Robert's hard cock.

Thomas was kneeling beside them, watching them kiss as Marco fucked himself on Robert's hard length, and he ignored Marco's surprised sound when he pulled at his head to press his own lips onto his mouth. Marco tasted so different from what Thomas knew when he kissed Robert, but it wasn't any less tempting and arousing, and he was so hard that it was driving him mad. Marco kissed him back after the first initial shock, his fingers digging into Thomas' scalp when he kept his head in place to deepen their kiss.

Thomas could feel Robert watching them, and he turned his head without opening his eyes to kiss Robert as well. Marco chuckled breathlessly, and Thomas growled and pulled him in until the three of them were more or less kissing each other. “He's still mine, Reus. You'll better not forget that!” he snarled, and Marco chuckled again. “How could I forget that, Müller? Your scent is all over him every single damn time I'm close enough to smell him.”

“Is that so?” Thomas couldn't deny that he was pleased, and he kissed Marco again to shut him up and keep him from making another cheeky comment. The blond snickered into his mouth, a triumphant growl escaping him when he wrapped his hand around Thomas' leaking cock, pulling a heavy shudder from him. “Pretty impressive what you have here, Müller. No wonder Robert has this dreamy look upon his face when you've just fucked him before.”

Thomas' eyes snapped open to see Marco winking at him, and he growled again, snaking his hand between Marco and Robert's bodies to enclose Marco's dick with it. “You're not too bad either, I have to say, Reus. But you'll better stop using your pretty mouth for annoying me and focus on making sure that my precious one will get his fill instead.”

Marco just grinned. “That won't be a problem, Müller. He's already so close, eager to fill me up. But what about you? You haven't gotten your fill so far, let's see to that too, shall we?” He kissed Robert, jerking his head at Thomas watching them with glowing eyes.

“Kiss him while I finish both of you, Lewy.” Robert pulled his lips into a predatory smile, and Thomas clenched his fingers around Marco's throbbing cock when Robert's tongue slipped into his mouth, demanding his surrender for once. Marco stroked up and down on his aching erection in time to his bouncing, and Thomas felt the heat of his climax build at the end of his spine. He was too worked up and aroused to hold back for longer than three more ups and downs, coating Marco's clever fingers with his hot release far too soon for his liking. It was such a relief to let go and spill into the hand stroking him through his climax with surprising tenderness, Robert's passionate kiss prolonging his height until his whole body and his mind felt like complete mush, every cell in his body humming with satisfaction.

Marco stilled the movements of his hand when Thomas slumped against him, but he didn't draw back from his softening cock when he followed him over the edge, spurting warm and wet over Thomas' hand. Robert groaned and involuntarily bit down on Thomas lip for a second time when his own orgasm captured him, and Thomas imagined him painting Marco's clenching walls with creamy white stripes, his sated cock twitching a bit at the colorful picture in his head. He had enjoyed Robert coming inside him often enough to know how Marco felt right now, and he softly kissed both men on their cheeks when it was finally over.

“That wasn't too bad for a first time getting you off, Müller, was it?” Marco purred next to his ear, and Thomas was reminded of a big and beautiful golden lion when he looked at him. “Not too bad for the start, Reus, but there's surely some room left for improvement,” he agreed, chuckling smugly into the blond's mouth when Marco pulled him in to kiss the wide grin from his lips.

 

***

 

It was already getting dark outside when Thomas wrapped his arms around Robert's body from behind, mouthing kisses onto his shoulders. Robert was kneeling in the middle of the bed, sandwiched between him and Marco. It had been so long since he and Robert had been more than teammates and frustrated footballers taking their disappointment about the failed world cup out on each other, and Thomas felt his eyes going wet with emotion when he slowly pushed into him from behind while Marco's arms were holding Robert safe.

They shared a glance over Robert's shoulder, united in their desire for the beautiful man trapped between them and in their wish to make the man both of them loved deeply happy and satisfy him.

“Kiss him, Marco, kiss him and stroke him for me,” Thomas ordered the blond hoarsely, and Marco was all too happy to obey, kissing him passionately when he let his hand wander down on his body to lavish attention on Robert's sensitive nipples before traveling further down to where Robert was hard and aching for a third time within a few hours.

Thomas didn't want this to be over too soon, and he kept his thrusts slow and shallow at first, teasing Robert with playful bites in his sensitive earlobe and licking the salty droplets of sweat from his vulnerable throat. The dark-haired striker clenched around him, his pulsing walls trying to swallow Thomas' hard cock deeper and deeper, welcoming him so wonderfully in his body.

God, he had missed this, he had missed making love to Robert like that, and Thomas knew that it would have taken them much longer to come together like this again without Marco. Marco's shadow had always been with them for the entire three years, and the more Thomas had done his best to ignore that Robert was still longing for him, the more had Marco's shadow become more than just a shadow.

The blond Dortmunder had been Robert's first man, the man who had shown Robert his hidden desires and his true self when it came to who he actually was next to the footballer Robert, and Thomas loved him too much to deny him what he wanted and needed. If he needed to accept Marco in their lives for Robert to be happy and fulfilled, then he would find a way to live with the fact that he had to share the man he loved with his former rival.

Marco's glowing eyes were directed at him, and their expression aroused the hope in Thomas that they would find a way to make this work out together – if Robert was going to stay and realize what was truly important.

Thomas moved his hips in soft rolling motions, enjoying every shudder and moan he pulled from his boyfriend with his tender ministration. Marco was kissing him and pleasuring Robert with his hand, and Thomas leaned in to bite into his earlobe again. “Tell me what you want, my precious, tell me what you need.”

“I need you, Thommy, want you inside me, please...” Robert's words were swallowed by Marco's hot lips, and Thomas moved faster, chasing release from the unbearable tension that was burning in his groin. Robert was clenching around him with his approaching orgasm, milking Thomas' orgasm from him before he could hold himself back. They came together, Robert spilling into Marco's fingers with a hoarse cry just when Thomas pumped his seed deep into his quivering channel, laying his claim next to Marco's. He muffled his own cry on Robert's shoulder, shaking with the force of his ecstasy as he spurted against Robert's cramping walls until they both relaxed with a sigh.

Marco caught them when they slumped forward, humming soothingly into their ears. Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around both of them, holding them close together for a short precious moment.

 

***

 

Robert woke up in the middle of the night, feeling dazed and disorientated for a moment. He didn't know what had woken him up, but when he turned his head to the side, he noticed that Thomas wasn't lying beside him any longer. They had fallen asleep cuddled up against each other with Robert lying in the middle between Thomas and Marco, and Robert had closed his eyes enwrapped in the scent of the two men he loved.

Marco was still sound asleep at his other side, and Robert was careful when he got up in order not to wake the blond up. He dressed with his jeans without nothing underneath, wandering through the dark and silent house to search for his younger boyfriend.

Thomas was standing before the window front in his living room, dressed like Robert with his jeans only, his legs slightly spread and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Robert stopped on the threshold to regard him silently for a while, and the sudden tension in Thomas' back told him that the younger man sensed his presence. He sighed and made his way over to where Thomas was staring outside the window into the dark garden to wrap his arms around him from behind, pressing a gentle kiss on the crook where Thomas' shoulder blades met.

Thomas hesitated before he gently pulled Robert's arms firmly around his midsection. “Thank you, Thommy,” Robert whispered, and Thomas sighed and lifted their entangled fingers to his mouth to press a kiss onto Robert's hand. He didn't say anything though, and Robert swallowed, nuzzling Thomas short hair with his mouth.

“I'm sorry for having been such a prick,” he murmured, and Thomas finally turned his head to look at him. “I know, my precious. I know. I'm sorry too. The last weeks and months haven't been easy for either of us. The season, the world cup – I know how disappointed and bad you feel, Robert, believe me. But dwelling in pity, anger and regret won't get you anywhere. You need to make up your mind and find out what you really want: continuing to chase after titles at all costs, leaving your home and those who care about you behind – or starting to see what truly matters and what you already have.”

Robert tried to pull back, but Thomas tightened his grip and turned around to face him, gently stroking Robert's cheek. The dark-haired striker turned his head to the side when Thomas tried to kiss him.

“It's easy for you to say that, Thomas. You have already won each title that matters. Can't you understand how important this is to me?”

Thomas didn't look angry, his eyes sparkling in the dark room. “Yes, I do, more than you probably know. But the last year – when I had to fear that I would have to let you go several times – made me realize a lot of things. Winning a title will make you feel incredibly happy, that's true. But such a title will make you happy only for a short moment. When the moment is over and the drunkenness of your happiness has faded and you're sober again, you will try to chase after the next title and after the next and so on. I don't say that you should give up wanting to win titles, we're professional footballers after all. But why don't you want to win these titles with Bayern – with us? Why do you want to give up everything – your home, your friends, those who love you deeply to chase after the titles you crave so much anywhere else? The happiness of having a home, having someone you can come home to every day, might not be as intoxicating and overwhelming as lifting the cup into the air actually is for a short moment, but it is even stronger in the end. This happiness is something you oftentimes won't notice because it is warm and soft and safe instead of sparkling and ecstatic, but it is there every day, and we all should value it much more than we normally do.”

Robert blinked, Thomas' words cutting right through him. “I know that you didn't feel valued and appreciated here for a rather long time, but it is upon you to change that again just as much as it is upon us to show you how much we care. You are valued and appreciated, liked and loved here. You are accepted the way you are by our teammates and friends. I appreciate you the way you are, I think I proved that to you tonight. I'm not asking you to stay if leaving Munich is what you really want, but I ask you to think carefully about what you want and what is important to you.”

Thomas looked at him, and Robert finally returned his gaze. Thomas had given him something he'd craved for so long, willing to let Marco be a part of their love. Robert had never thought that his wonderful boyfriend would ever do that, but Thomas had done that, and he knew that he owed him a honest answer at some point.

“I will think about what I want, and I will do it carefully. I don't know the answer to this question now, but you'll be the first to know when I do, I promise you. I need some time, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, my precious, I know that you'll need time. I love you, Robert, this will never change, no matter where you are.” Thomas kissed his hair, and Robert gratefully pulled him close.

“I love you too, Thommy, I love you so much. Thank you for loving me the way you do,” he whispered, searching for Thomas' soft lips. They kissed for a while, tender and passionate, and Robert wasn't surprised when another pair of arms was wrapped around both of them, leaning against Marco's slim but strong frame and closing his eyes as he inhaled their scent deeply.

Robert didn't know what the future would bring, but one thing he knew for sure: that he would always love these two men, no matter where fate would lead him. Thomas and Marco were his home, the home of his heart, and this would never change as long as he lived.


End file.
